Say Something
by CFCfan1
Summary: "Say something to make me keep hating you," A story about how their first meeting after all this mess should be like.


**So thanks to last night's episode I got an idea to write! My writer's block is still pretty bad, but maybe getting better…fingers crossed. Anyway here it goes.**

It had been three months since she saw him face to face. She has seen the pictures of him and Mellie, of him and the baby. She watches all his press conferences; she keeps track of all his travel, most of all though, she sees the change in his eyes. She sees the pain in them. They mirror her own.

The stories of him and Mellie being happier than they have ever been make her sick. The thought of them together turned her stomach over. She goes to work everyday and tries to forget the pain she feels. She tries to forget the pain she caused him. She tries to forget the look he gave her at the funeral, and the words he spoke to her. She tries to forget him.

She met someone and started seeing him. He worked at the Pentagon, a military guy he is charming and handsome. He seems to care about her a lot. She tries to move on and she actually is happy with him. Some of the pain goes away just a little and she prays that one day the pain will go away for good. She starts to build a life without him, but every time she turns on the TV the carefully constructed walls crack a little. Whenever she talks to Cyrus, and he tells her that Fitz's is even giving him the cold shoulder, she can't help but think that they deserve it. They all do.

Her carefully constructed walls tumble when Cyrus calls one day and tells her he needs her help. She tries to get out of it, but she can't. She gets ready and heads over to the White House for the first time in three months. She walks up and Morris lets her straight in. She walks to Cyrus's office as quickly as possible trying to avoid any contact with Fitz or Mellie. She gets to his office and his secretary tells her that he had stepped out for a moment, but would be back shortly and that she was free to wait in his office. She goes in and looks around. The pictures of James and their daughter are adorable. She looks at all the old pictures, some of which she remembered clearly. Others were before she knew him.

The door swings open and she turns. "Cyrus I need you to come to the…" She closes her eyes briefly as he freezes right in front of her. She tries to stand as tall as possible. She looks him in the eye and tries to keep her composure. "Miss Pope," He said quietly and she wants to cry. He never called her that. Even when he had been mad at her before.

"Mr. President," She nods. "He should be back any…" The other door opens and he walks in. Cyrus also freezes when he walks in. He looks from Fitz to Olivia and back again.

"Mr. President…can I help you with something?" He asks giving Fitz his attention first.

"I was just passing by and wanted to tell you I need you at the budget meeting tonight," Fitz said and Cyrus nodded. Without another word Fitz walked out of the room and when the door closed behind him Olivia deflated.

"Liv," Cyrus said trying to keep everything calm.

"I'm fine Cyrus," She said seriously. He knew that meant she didn't want to talk about it, so he nodded and they started talking. It was an easy situation to handle, but one that needed to be done with the utmost privacy and Olivia quickly agreed. She did that partially because she would always help Cyrus, and partially because she wanted to get out of the building, go home and lie in bed with a big glass of wine.

They got up and he hugged her telling her everything would be ok. He told her that he would plan a dinner so she could see James and the baby. She nodded and walked out of the office. As she quickly walked out of the building, she passed an office and the door opened quickly and she was pulled inside. The blinds were closed and only a desk light was on.

"Say something," He said seriously.

"Mr. President?" She asked confused.

"Say something to make me keep hating you. Say something that will make it so that I can walk into my office and keep working without thinking about you every god damned second," He said harshly.

She closed her eyes again, but for a little longer. "Fitz…" She said with tears in her eyes as she reopened them.

"Say something to make me hate you!" He practically begged.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"You were supposed to believe in me!" He yelled.

"I always did," She said quickly.

"Bull, if you always believed in me then you wouldn't have let Hollis rig the damn election! You would have believed in me enough to think that I could win this office fairly." He said seriously.

"I couldn't watch you lose! After your father died something changed in you, and I knew that if you lost the election you wouldn't be able to survive it!" She said trying to at least make him understand why she did what she did. "I can stand here apologizing all day for what I did. I have regretted it every moment since it happened. That won't change that it happened though. Whether or not you would have won that election without it is irrelevant. We don't even know that the rigging actually mattered. We don't know how they actually voted, but you know what, we can't change that. You are the President of the United States, the people of this country believe in you. They stand with you, and I am sorry for what we did, but no matter if it worked or not, I am happy that you are President," She said seriously and he turned away from her.

"I trusted you!" He said a little bit quieter.

"I know…" She said looking down at her feet.

"I loved you," He whispered that part. She closed her eyes.

"Loved?" She dared to whisper back.

"I want to hate you," He said still facing away from her.

"I know," She replied.

"I don't want to love you," He said and she didn't respond to that. He turned around at her silence. "The thing is…no matter how mad I am at you, no matter how much I _want_ to hate you…I can't. I love you so much that it hurts. When I go to sleep I dream of you, when I wake up I wish you were next to me. Then I remember what you have done…what all of you did," He whispered. He took a few steps towards her. "I don't think I can trust you right now," He said seriously.

"I don't expect you to," She replied honestly.

"Just say something that will make me hate you," He begged once more.

She thought for a moment. She looked him straight in the eye. "I love you," She said after a minute. He closed his eyes. He started pacing back and forth. She couldn't do anything but watch him. He held all the cards here and so she couldn't do anything but watch as he worked things out in his mind.

"Dammit!" He said before quickly grabbing her face and kissing her. Her hands quickly went to his hair. She held onto him like her life depended on it. He backed her up against the closest wall. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist. After the need for oxygen became too much he pulled away. They leaned their foreheads against each other with their eyes closed. He slowly let her down after a while. "I don't trust you like I used to, but I do…love you. More than I thought possible, and recently more than I wanted to. We need to work on this…fix it. It is going to take time though, but I want to do this right. No more secrets, I don't care what it is about. We have to be open with each other," he whispered and she nodded. "I have to get back…" he said seriously. She nodded again and he took a step back.

"I love you Fitz," She said as he walked towards the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"I love you too Livi…always," He said before walking out. Olivia took a deep breath and wanted to cry. She had been building this life without him…or at least trying to, but one meeting with him and she is ready to fall back into his arms. He was right, this would take time, but she was willing to put everything into it. The last few months had been incredibly painful for her, and she would do anything to stop that from happening again.

**The End…tell me what you think!**


End file.
